In the field of imaging, such as image correction, printing etc., it is often required to apply solutions such as correction techniques, colour models colour mapping algorithms etc., to input data. However such solutions have a range of validity for which they are known to work. The range of validity often, although not exclusively, derives from measured data from which the solution is derived. For example a correction method may be derived from a range of reflectances, a colour mapping algorithm may be based upon a range of ink-vectors and a colour profile may be based upon a range of measurements. The data on which a solution is based will hereinafter be referred to as operation data.
If a solution is applied to image data outside of the operation data on which the solution is based, then artefacts may be present in output data or failure of the solution may arise.
It is au object of embodiments of the invention to at least mitigate one or more of the problems of the prior art.